And this is only the beginning
by MentalGirl
Summary: Once upon a time, on a reaaalllyy boring schoolday, two school kids and their friends saw something which would change their lives forever. And all one of them can think to say was, "Does this mean no detention?" AU, and a bit of a crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Gurl: Hey Guys ~ So, this is a fic that was started in late 2010, with my school friends ~ but now it's edited and co-written with TheNutCrackParade, my brilliant new writer.**

**Willow's POV**

Staring at the whiteboard.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_.

Bored.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

No idea what the hell we were meant to be doing.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick ~_

"Willow? Can you tell the answer to my question?"

I faltered. And stared. "Uh… mein lieblingstag ist Deutsch?" I said, unsure.

Some of the kids in our lesson snickered. Obviously I'm incorrect.

"Willow, this is ICT." Oops?

"Uhh… Sorry?" The teacher rolled his eyes. I regularly spaced out in his lessons, so by now he's used to it. Or he should be.

**Lewis POV**

"Willow, this is ICT." Facepalm. She's _ALWAYS_ spacing out… and getting in trouble for it.

Willow's one of my friends. We met in year 7, and we were friends immediately.

"Uhh… Sorry?" I heard her say too innocently. Suddenly the cogs turned in my head.

"But sir, aren't we writing up our websites? Maybe we were writing our favourite subjects in _German_ on the computers!" I grinned cheekily. That's me, always sticking up for my friends.

That guy sighed. "Mr. Greenland and Miss. Thornton, detention after school with me…" The teacher is annoyed. Duh…

"But Sir! Willow has musical theatre after school! She _can't_ have detention after school – Miss. Tyde will KILL her!" Angelica, another of my friends shouted out, dramatically. The teacher turned red. Even _he_ was scared of Miss Tyde. I find her scary. Willow doesn't though for some reason… maybe because she was good at music. And one of Miss Tyde's favourite students. Willow's a bod!

"Lewis, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting other students… even those who daydream in the majority of her lessons." Had I said that out loud? I peeked at Willow, who was daydreaming once more. Yet still glaring at me. So, I DID say that out loud. Hm…

"Sadly sir, Lewis doesn't care what you think. I DON'T, either." Scarlett, another friend of mine said. A murmur of agreement ran through the classroom.

**Willow POV**

"Sadly sir, Lewis doesn't care what you think. I DON'T, either." I glanced away from Lewis to Scarlett, who was smirking cheekily. I couldn't hold it in, and burst into hysteric laughter.

"Scarlett, you can join the two." The Teacher muttered. Well then, this is more a rave than a detention they were attending by the way the teacher was speaking about it!

So I decided to speak up, "Thankyousomuchsir! This is gonna be a rave, innit!"

People around us started sniggering and the teacher looked baffled at my slang. He's OLD! As in ANCIENT!

Then Angelica started speaking to. "Yeah Blood! I'm a fairy! WEEEEEE!"

I stared at her. You could hear a pin drop. Cricket? Do I hear one? Over in a corner, someone DID drop a pin, I _swear._

"AWKWARD!" Jayden, this kid who was one of my friends, but was slightly strange, sang out. It hurt my ears.

The teacher sighed. "Jayden, Angelica join these three in detention. After school. Does anyone else want to join all five of them? Anybody? Speak up now before you miss your chance!"

One girl, Elisha, one of my friends, looked as if she was about to speak but saw the teacher shooting daggers at her, and she backed into her chair, swivelling to face the computer. Hmm…

"Ok, you five, 3:30. Be. On. Time." He said, half muttering.

Lewis turned to me, "You'd think he was asking us on a date!" And with that, we were in hysterics. Again.

**Lewis POV**

"You'd think he was asking us on a date!" I yelled, and the class erupted with laughter once more. The teacher went red in anger, opened his mouth.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

End of class. Yaayyy!

I punch the air in victory; we scoop up our bags, and run out before the teacher spoke. We burst into laughter as we moved away from the classroom and into the courtyard. I looked to Angelica.

"A Fairy? What on earth?" I asked, smiling.

"I got bored! And Fairies are cool!" Angelica muttered sheepishly. "Never unerestimate the power of Fairies," she added, wagging her finger. I shrugged. "Let's head to the bike shed?" I asked, the others replied with a nod of agreement. We all stared awkwardly at one another, then Jayden ran.

"Jayden, wrong way." I said as I and the others moved in the opposite direction.

"I _knew_ that!" Jayden whined, as he turned around, and ran, forgetting about the tree stood in his way.

"Owwww!" He yelped, smashing himself face first on the tree.

"That's a piccy!" Willow called, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of Jayden writhing on the floor in pain. That was _definitely_ going to be on Facebook tonight.

**Willow POV**

Hehehe… Facebook… press send… and… _VOILA_! Jayden was on the internet.

I turned to Lewis, then froze. OMG… Check my hair, check my hair… lipgloss? Check…

Swaggering over into the courtyard, from the office, was a guy. And not just any guy. A guy with big hair… *Sigh*

His hair was tall and blonde, so manly…

"WTF is wrong with his hair?" I heard Lewis say. I growled…

"Don't diss his hair – it's so manly…" He looked at me funny.

I glared at Lewis. Then, I looked over at Jayden, who was gazing at the new boy with longing. I frowned. I didn't know Jayden swung that way.

"OMIGOSH!" Angelica screamed as she turned her head to see the new boy. Scarlett followed suit.

"Who is HE?" She asked flicking her hair over her shoulders in a very… unScarlett like way.

"I dunno, but he's got amazing hair!" I shouted happily. The boy stared at me and I swooned. He went back to working on his hair.

"Eeeeehhh! He looked at meee!" I screamed in pure joy!

**Jayden POV**

"Eeeeeehhh! He looked at meee!" I heard Willow scream and Lewis wrinkled his nose is distaste. I went back to staring at his hair, longing for hair like his. The girls would like ME…

**Willow POV**

His hair… *dreamy*

I shook my head and pulled myself out of my daydream.

"So…new boy, eh?" Lewis asked from behind me. He was frowning. Wonder why.

"Yeah… He's a fiiiitttttaaaaayyyyy! What year do you think he's gonna be in?" I grinned, like a clown on cocaine.

"Definitely a sixth former." (MentalGurl: He's 18, so it works :D)

I pouted, disappointed and the majority of girls in earshot were also pouting. Scarlett, who was next to me, was sulking.

Then, suddenly, she pulled out a ribena bottle. She screamed "Ribena! Woooo!" like the Ribena junkie she is.

I looked at her, then in my bag. Heeeeehhhheeee. Yay! I had….

"Buttercream! Woooo!" I hugged my beloved buttercream to myself happily.

Then, Jayden turned to me. "So, you're not annoyed at all that Mysterious New Boy, Who Is Kinda Cliched, Because Every Girl Fancies Him Cause Of His Hair, is two years older than us?"

I shook my head and mumbled to my precious buttercream. Yummers.

_Ring(erz), Ring(erz)._

The bell for the third lesson went off. English. With Mr. Lehane. _Juuuuusssstttt ggggrrrrrreeeaaatttt_….

**Lewis POV**

I entered the classroom behind Scarlett, Willow not far behind. "Willoow! Sit next to me!" I called to Willow, sitting at the table closest to the front, Scarlett sitting next to me. "Is Mr Lehane teaching us today? He's normally early." I looked around the classroom, hoping he wasn't going to jump from the ceiling and gun me down with a machine gun. "Nope, he isn't here!" A boy cheered behind me. I sighed with relief, then the door flew open.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Hair…so pretty…

The teacher looked to the class, smiling sweetly. "Ah hello students my name is Ms Tanith Low. But you can call me Tanith." She waved.

"Can I call you Tan Can?" I muttered dreamily, she glanced at me, rather worriedly.

"Tanith please." She said.

"I'd prefer Tan Can" I hissed under my breath, and the teacher looked to me, as if she heard me!

"Alrighty. I am your English Teacher today, and I want you to write a diary entry for a character of your own choice. It might be easier to base them on yourself. Mhm?" The class all nodded in unison, well, not all the class, I was still staring at her golden hair, and so were the boys. Tan Can (she can't read my thoughts, so I'm safe, right?) just sighed, and moved to her computer, out of sight. Her golden hair swayed to the side of the computer, enabling me to have quick glimpses of her beauty every three seconds.

I took out my book, and slammed it against the table; Scarlett already buried in her imagination. I spun around, hoping I would not see a huge buttercream Tub in Willow's grasp. Of course, she was hugging it tenderly, stroking it repeatedly and murmuring "My Precious…" I sighed, and facepalmed before turning back to my book. I flicked through the pages, before I flinched after something hit the back of my head. I swung myself around. "Who threw that?" I yelled, and there was Olivia, the wife of Satan, with a bunch of burning flowers in her hand. Suddenly, everything went back to normal, and Olivia was glaring at me in disgust. "Why are you… staring at me?" She asked. I hesitated. "Er… someone threw something at me…" I stammered, before she grinned cheekily. "Wasn't me." She lied, OBVIOUSLY. Her eyes were darting around nervously, an obvious sign of a fib. She threw her finger at Willow, pointing it directly in Willow's face. "You threw buttercream at Lewis!" I sighed, and turned away, and once again, something hit the back of my head.

"Stop that!" Olivia was back in her seat, and Willow looked rather bewildered. I groaned, and reached for the back of my head, to feel a lump of sticky buttercream lying in my head. I rubbed it out of my head, and it fell onto the floor, making a loud THUD. I turned back to the book, Scarlett looked asleep as she was literally burying her head in her book. I shook my head in astonishment, before once again, intending to start my piece of work. My character would be Alec Haaken, a smart, big-headed kid.

I turned my head to Willow. "Oi! Willow! What are you writing about?" I hissed to her.

**Willow POV**

"I'm writing about Lily White, and, y'know, adventure, possibly romance, I dunno."

"Yeah, cool," I heard Lewis mumbled, as he turned back to his book. I rolled my eyes.

"What's that smell?" Miss Low asked at the front, her concentration on the computer.

I sniffed and looked over at my buttercream. It was lying on a pillow. Wearing a crown. Gem crusted. What the hell...? I must have been hyper on the stuff again when I did that. And the back of Lewis's head had a massive amount of buttercream on it. There was a bunch on his desk too. Err… weird much?

"Miss Low?" I called out. "There's buttercream everywhere." I hadn't really seen the sub so far cuz I was hyper. Hyperness distracts me. A lot.

All I had figured out, was that the boy population were gaping at her, catching flies in their mouths. Literally. Ew.

The teacher was muscly, like a proper work out addict. She had nice hair, hair I envied. But WTF was she wearing? I would actually swear she was wearing leather. ...Yeah right... Like anyone in their right mind would ever wear leather!

The teacher slowly looked up. Her jaw dropped as she saw the buttercream everywhere. I smiled cheerfully. So I'm _not_ hyper. Either that or _she's_ hyper, too. Lewis stared at her, still starstruck.

I quickly elbowed him. He looked at me, confuzzled by my elbowing. He lifted his eyebrow.

"You were staring at our teacher, wistfully._ Idiot_. No chance of you guys ever being together. It's illegal." I whispered.

His eye twitched at me. He glared. Then, he dropped his glare. "Ah… let's face it, I'm never gonna be with _Tan-Can_…" He sighed, unhappily.

As the lesson passed, I wrote my story about Lily White. And the bell rang. Time for detention. Great…

**So at first I got lost. The second time through I did a spell check. Then the third time I added some itsy bits to the story. Tiny, tiny additions, if you don't mind. My favourite part is the Tan-Can!**

**~NutCrack**

**24 August 2011**

**MentalGurl: Yesh, NutCrack did a great job of editing, and here is the first chappy. The next one will be edited soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MentalGurl: Here is chappy two edited and stuff, and below is NutCrack's rant about this chapter's unedited nonsense-ness. NutCrack did a great job of editing everything though, so all that should be fine now. **

**NutCrack : I'm kinda doing whatever I like here :D This took me hours. There's roughly 10k+ words here...=.=" (MentalGurl: Nope, only 2k+ here ;D) Well, forget about that!XD The usage of capital letters to emphasize phrases aren't really necessary. Clicking the Italic-font-thingy kinda does that for you, though some capital phrases are necessary. And typing in short-forms like WTF in dialogues too much **_**can **_**be annoying. A bit. And, thanks to my ever helpful friend, numerals in dialogues don't make sense, since humans don't speak numbers.**

**Sorry, I kinda sound like an old, nagging teacher. =_=" Hmm...**

**Lewis POV**

I walked with Willow, Angelica, Jayden, and Scarlett trailing behind me. We weren't far from the ICT room, and I honestly didn't care if I was late. It only took a minute before there was a yelp of surprise, then a scream. I raised one eyebrow; Willow tilted her head, and looked to me. I replied with a nod, and we broke into a run, and headed in the direction of the noise.

The ICT room.

We heard a scream once more It sounded too much like the moaning, irritating, and utterly annoying voice of our ICT teacher. We entered the room, slowly and cautiously. Boy, I wished I had a cricket bat on me right now. The room was dark. The school either had a powercut, or the teacher was trying to hide something lurking in the room. The lights flickered on, and we all gasped in unison. Willow was holding in a gag, as she saw a mutilated corpse lying on a desk in the middle of the room.

**Willow POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. I hyperventilated as I felt vomit fill my throat. All of us looked ready to puke. Angelica vomited. I nearly did.

I wanted to turn and leave. I wanted _nothing_ more than that at that minute. Not even that amazing guy with the cool hair.

*Gasp*! Speak of the Hair and the Hair shall arrive! Yayness!

He looked stunning… wait a second… Was I thinking about his _stunningness, _when a_ mutilated corpse was on the table_? Emphasize on that, dear brain.

"I was here for detention…._ What the hell happened here_!" He said in a beautiful voice. To be honest though, it sounded kinda high pitched, like his voice hadn't broken yet. Hm.

"That thing is a dead thingah-mah-jig!" Scarlett put in, _ever _so helpfully.

Jayden did a weird little strut over to the corpse, and poked it. It schwelched. Ew. I nearly got sick again. Ew. Ew. Ewewew...

Then, a business card slipped off the corpse's body. It read ICT Teacher's. A… website! Wait… ICT _teachers_? The suit? The beard? It all added up!

"This is our ICT teacher!" I shouted, scared.

Jayden looked a bit confuzzled for a second. "Does this mean_ no _detention?" He asked, his eyes shining brightly. I facepalmed my face._ Duh_.

**Lewis POV**

"Jayden, _shuddup_!" I snapped at Jayden, who seemed to hunch up and shrink as I spoke. I moved over to the teacher. "This... makes no sense, how could he die, with his stomach ripped open, when there are only computers in here to rip open his stomach?" Absolutely _none_ of them is unplugged or in the wrong place. I studied the savaged suit even more, to spot multiple major organs. I raised an eyebrow as I spotted something lying beside him, a green scaly tentacle… huh? A _tentacle_? I reached for it, and heard a loud growl. "Guys, we aren't alone." I turned around. Jayden blushed. "Sorry?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

**Willow POV**

Ew. Whoa… I've said ew _a lot _lately. Well, anyway ew, because Jayden's stomach growled really, _really_ loud.

I slowly turned to the beautiful new boy, who was far too old for me (yes, I still can't get over it. So what?). He looked a bit disgusted.

"Okay, if we're to all figure out this little _MYSTERY_," I shouted the last part, because Jayden and Lewis were poking about at the corpse, not listening, "We're gonna need to _all_ know each other's names. Basically, hi, I'm Willow, and I'm in year nine. Introduce yourself to everyone, please!"

Really, this was only a small part of solving the mystery of the death of the man who taught ICT to a secondary school specialising in the sacred art of… Science…Nah. Nothing to do with it at all. Basically, I wanted to know _his_ name… Hee~

"Well… I'm Fletcher Renn, I just moved here from Dublin, before that I lived in London. I'm Year Thirteen, and I currently have a girlfriend called Valkyrie, who lives in Ireland… Ooh! And my favourite subject is my HAIR!" He added on the last bit, in a voice which contrasted greatly with the voice he was using before when talking 'bout his girlfriend. Like from seriously low...to seriously _hi~gh_.

Of course, I was relatively disappointed that he had a girlfriend. However, I did not show it, because, well, his hair was incredibly distracting…

"So… is Valkyrie a younger girl?" Scarlett asked, wagging her eyebrow suggestively.

He looked at her, a bit disgusted, then, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, looked at me, _winked_, and then, still facing me, answered, "Yeah, I don't really mind dating younger girls…"

I almost fainted, the way he trailed off like that… Then I pulled myself together. "Scarlett, Angelica, Jayden, Lewis! Introduce yourselves!"

Lewis smiled at Fletcher, it looked slightly forced however. "Hey. I'm Lewis. LEW. IS. You are _not_ to call me Lew, or is. It's _Lewis_ to you. Anyways, my year is better than _yours_, 'cuz they expect _our_ year, not yours, to achieve really,_ really _well. Alright?" By the end, Lewis had lost his entire smile and was shooting daggers at Fletcher.

Scarlett was next. "Hello… I'm Scarlett, I'm Year Nine, we all are, bar you of course, and I'm a _hundred-percent_ single. For you at least…" All of us were gaping at Scalett, open mouthed.

Jayden decided to speak up. "Hi. I'm Jayden. Or Jay. Actually scratch that, just call me Den." The rest of us sniggered at that, but he continued, "I love your hair by the way!"

Then, Angelica spoke. "Hello. I'm Angelica and I'm a FAIRY! _Weeeee_!" That again… I mean it was awkward the first time, but now, with her running about, arms outstretched, it was _waaaaaay_ more awkward.

I looked at him apologetically. "She can be sensible but she ate some of my buttercream earlier so… yeah… she's a teensy bit hyper." With that, Angelica started jumping up by the computers singing,

"_I beeeelelllliiiiieeevvveeee I caaaann ffllllyyy_!"

Fletcher started backing to the wall slowly. I tried to withhold my laugh, only to snort. _Veery_ loudly. Fletcher blinked.

"We're not THAT bad, are we?" Jayden- oh, sorry,_ Den_ asked sceptically.

Fletcher shook his head frantically. "_Noo_- noo, jus- behin- looookk!" He started pointing behind Angelica, and we all peered to look…

**Scalett POV**

I turned towards where Fletcher (who had the coolest, manliest hair _ever!_) pointed and gaped at the disgusting corpse of our ICT teacher, who, although_ dead_, seemed to be walking menacingly. At us. OH MY GOSH! WE'RE _DEAD…_

I ran, with the others trailing behind, I sprinted around the maths block then inside the hall where a club activity, Musical Theatre, was taking place.

I glanced behind me, and saw Miss Tyde glaring at Willow.

"Why are you _late_, Willow? And why are there people running through my precious hall? Look at the mud, Willow, _look at the mud you are traipsing through_! Clean it up, while explaining to me_ why you are late_!" She screamed. I think that woman's overly...theatrical.

Willow turned bright red. "Well, um… it's a long story, basically, detention with my ICT teacher, he's dead, ew... Fletcher... Hair... zombie... aghhh... run for life... sprint through hall... explain when I should be _running for my life_! Bye, gotta go!"

**Willow POV**

"Well, um… it's a long story, basically, detention with my ICT teacher, he's dead, ew... Fletcher... zombie... aghhh... run for life... sprint through hall... explain when I should be _running for my life_! Bye gotta go!" I shouted at Miss Tyde, then sprinted over up onto the stage to hide.

I saw a Year 7 grinning. "Are we playing Hide-and-Seek? I _love_ Hide-and-Seek! Lemme join in!"

The Year 7 followed me, Scarlett, Angelica, Jay-eh-Den, Lewis and Fletcher to our hiding place, which was backstage, behind a wall. There were two overhead beams.

"My name's Charlie by the way." He whispered, in a hyperactive way.

Fletcher suddenly grabbed us all, and with a _pop!_ We were standing kind of precariously on top of the two beams. We would be completely hidden from the monster thing's view when it would pass by. On the downside, we could see everything.

Then I realised that Fletcher had _touched_ me! Yaayyy!

And _then_ I realised how high up we were. I'm kinda scared of heights. Ah.

"I'm kinda scared of heights…" I trailed off, glancing down. The monster thing stumbled into the hall. It couldn't see us.

Fletcher looked at me, then wrapped an arm around me. I felt safe in his arms. And warm and fuzzy. Was that Angels I heard?

Then, I saw what was happening down on the ground floor.

"What the!" About twenty kids screamed, as they started to run away from the thing. I think _all_ of the kids managed to run away from the thing.

Miss Tyde stepped up to the creature and started screaming at it. "_YOU JUST RUINED MY AFTER SCHOOL CLUB! DIE!_"

What I saw next silenced me, as I gaped in awe. Miss Tyde started doing karate, like, flying kicks and stuff… it was _so cool _– she looked like a blackbelt karate ninja.

Then me, Scarlett and Jayden jumped down off of the pole to join in the fight. Hm. Bad idea. We crash landed on the floor and I grazed my elbow. _Owww!_

But hurt as we were, we got back up and launched ourselves at the thing. I bit it. Can I say it again? _EEW. _

Then, it swung around and hit me hard enough to fling me into the wall.

"I think I broke my elbow…." I quietly wallowed in self pity. It hurt. Ouchies…

I decided to watch the fight, seeing as I was down and out. Miss Tyde was still giving cool karate chops to the thing. It was cool. And Scarlett was….

I think she was kicking _Jayden_. Who was lying face down, unconscious.

I limped over to Scarlett.

"Why are you limping? Willow? You said you broke your elbow… right?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh, I wanted lots of sympathy coz I hurt myself." She nodded, understanding my reasoning.

I then helped kick Jayden. I didn't know _why_ we were kicking Toby though. Probably trying to wake him up. Yeah, that made sense!

Jayden stirred and asked, "Where am I?" He was awake! We had succeeded in waking him! Then Scarlett kicked him and his eyes rolled back, unconscious again.

"But we had just woken him up…" I complained and went back to kicking him to consciousness.

**Lewis POV**

I raise an eyebrow, rather confused, and bewildered. Possibly something else, but I was too bewildered and confused to understand it. I looked to Fletcher. He smirked. "They fight for me, so romantic, yet so _sadistic_." He murmured.

_Falcooooooon Punch_!

"Shuddup, don't be such a bigheaded donkey nipple!" I snap, he sniggered, and I was gone. Landing and rolling as I hit the floor, after seeing the consequences of Willow's leap. I got to my feet, to see Miss Tyde had destroyed the evil monster thingy-ma-bob, his head in her grasp. "Miss... _What_ _the hell_?" I asked. Miss stared at me, with flames burning fiercely. I sighed, and ran over to Jayden and kneeled down. "He's unconscious, let's run while we can!" I yelled, and there was a crack, we all flashed our heads upwards, to see a large gap in the roof. "_That's _another reason for us to _run_!" I yelled once more at Scarlett, Willow, and Angelica ended up behind me. "_Eh ma gawwwdd_! Lets go!" She screeched, and gripped the back of my shirt. I was practically _dragged _outside. Willow and Scarlett followed, we were getting closer to the exit. Then….

Noise. Darkness. Scary stuff, y'know?

I heard a yawn, then someone ranting. "I just had the weirdest dream.. I dreamed that there was a big hairy monster and Miss Tyde was bashing it, then it died, then me and Willow kicked Jayden and were like, _WE ARE KINGS_."

Ooo...kay?

Then a voice continued. "THEN THE HALL STARTED TO BREAK, AND WE ALL RAN THEN WE DIED, THEN I SAW A RAINBOW MONKEY WITH FOURTY-THREE LIMBS! It was... beautiful..."

What?

"Scarlett, I think that was real, apart from the Rainbow Monkey and the death." Willow said. I got to my feet, and twisted my head from left to right. "No, this is defo a dream, Jayden isn't here!" I cheered, everyone turned their head to me, and smirked.

"Lewis, deal with it, this is no dream." Willow explained, "Because _Fletcher isn't here_!"

I _so_ wished that I had actually sent my fist down his throat earlier. Ah well, he's dead anyway.

**Willow POV**

I started sobbing, because of the lack of Fletcher. Then I got bored of sobbing and walked into the collapsed building. Ow.

It was COOL! Then I saw the dead evil stalker... monster… thing…

"Hey… guys, what should we name that monster thing?" I asked, because every evil thing had to have a name. I stared down at the monster. It looked dead. Cuz it was…umm... Yeah…

"Let's name it _Philip_!" Angelica said, cheerfully.

Philip just lay on the floor, dead. He was being boring. I walked around him.

Deeper in the ruin, it was dark… Under a collapsed wall, I could see a foot sticking out…

I pulled on the foot, and pulled out an almost dead Jayden. Ew. He's alive.

"Thank gosh you found me! I would've _died_ if you didn't!" He exclaimed.

Scarlett looked down at him and kicked him. His eyes rolled back into his skull. I checked his pulse.

"Well done, Scarlett! You're officially a murderer!" Lewis said to Scarlett overenthusiastically.

**Scarlett POV**

I know, I'm such a bad murderer! So… as we were looking at the dead Jayden, the others wandered off… leaving ME to a _WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, FUNNY, ENTERTAINING ADVENTURE_!

Oh… the others were still there…. Or not….

Meh. I'm upset now. I'm gonna cry. And wilt. And cry...

**MentalGurl: Whoa ~ looking back at that, that was incredibly weird. :S Anyway, the weirdness should be less strange from chapter four, when me and NutCrack are writing it. Yup. So that's that, I suppose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Willow POV

Scarlett is sulking… I don't know why…

Whatever…

I dragged Jayden's lifeless corpse out of the building, and threw it into the water fountain. I'm sure it would make a pleasant surprise to anyone wanting a drink!

::The Next Day::

We waltzed to our first lesson, Maths… Lewis wasn't in that lesson, because he's rubbish at that kinda thing. But he walked in anyway and tapped Eoin, an Irish boy who was sitting next to me, on the shoulder, and asked, "Why are you in my seat?"

Eoin gaped at Lewis and stood up. "That's _my _seat!" He exclaimed.

Lewis rolled his eyes, and quickly sat down on Eoin's seat. "Not anymore, it isn't – sit somewhere else," he said.

Miss Ash walked in and started taking the register, and got through all the names, and then noticed Lewis. Her head _sloooowwly_ swivelled to look at him.

"Boy, what are you doing in my math class, I do not like strangers. Why are you here?" She asked, in that peculiar accent of hers.

He looked at all the eyes surrounding him and then he turned his attention to her. "I moved up into this class. They said they told you!" he said, sounding like he was about to cry. Seeing a child in such an emotional state, Miss Ash's will crumbled, and she sighed, and started bringing up MyMaths onto the board.

All of a sudden, Miss Tanith-I'm-so-weird-I-wear-leather-Low came in. The boys all immediately started to drool. I rolled my eyes.

Miss Low looked around the room, and noticed Lewis and I. "_Really? __Do I have to deal with them __again?" __She muttered to herself._ I glared at her, because it wasn't quite quiet enough, and I could hear it, plus that was uncalled for.

Miss Ash turned to her and said, once more in that peculiar accent, one that I couldn't quite place, "Child, what are you doing in my _amazing_ math class, I do not like strangers. Why are you here?"

Miss Low's eye flickered dangerously, and she turned to Miss Ash. "I. Am. Not. A. Child." She said, her voice low, and her fists clenched. Talk about anger issues...

Lewis looked at Miss Low with sympathy, and then his face lit up. Oh gosh. Please, no -that would be just a _tad_ embarrassing... I mean, the last time it happened -

"_LEAVE TAN-CAN ALOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE_!" He screamed, tears streaming from his eyes. Damn it - he did it. And I was sat next to him! Everyone was looking at him, and me, and I blushed apologetically.

Some people burst into laughter. I just sat there sulking.

Miss Ash looked at Miss Low. "I shall go speak to the head of Faculty..." she said, and hurried out of the fire exit. Unfortunately, that fire exit is nearly always slippery, from rain, or snow, or sun, or whatever, and Miss Ash fell down them. I covered my eyes.

Miss Low looked out the window, and cringed at the loud_ thud_! The class was speechless, and we all turned to the board. "Hey, I'm your supply teacher, as your teacher has had… an... uhh... unfortunate accident…" Miss Low said, her eyes wide.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

I turned to Lewis and whispered something to him – whatever it was, it wasn't important.

"Are you talking in this class?" Miss Low asked. I nodded, my face white.

"Out of the classroom! I must explain to you the consequences of talking during maths lessons! And you too, Obsessive Stalker boy!" I scrunched my face up. She didn't sound angry, or look it either. Miss Low is a bad, _bad_ liar. But I walked out, and Lewis followed.

Oh, _Lewis_ was obsessive stalker boy. That helped me understand some of why he was carrying a picture of Miss Low, and muttering to himself weirdly. And why his bag was filled with mug shots of Miss Low. Hmm… Obsessed much?

I went back to stroking my picture of Fletcher.

Lewis POV

I was rethinking the events that had happened last night, did that even happen? Was the ICT teacher dead? And why did no-one in this school give a monkey's crap about health and safety? Did Ofsted know of the horrible conditions, and dead bodies in this school? If they did, how the heck was it still open?

Tan-Can turned to us. I started drooling, at the sight of such beautiful hair, and such a beautiful face.

Willow starting snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hello? Lewis? Anyone there? Are you _alive_!"

I shook my head as I woke up from my daydream about Tan-Can.

Willow POV

"Okay, talking is bad in Maths, but no-one _really _cares about maths, do they?" Miss Low said, and I smiled. I think she just gained a level of respect from me now, "Now you, girl," I frowned at that, "I sense it in you, the magic... Do you know about magic?"

I raised my eyebrow for two reasons. One, she never asked for my name, two, well, magic? ...Maybe she was a teacher at Hogwarts, come to give me my letter, albeit a three years late one! I was a witch? Heck yes!

"Hogwarts isn't real," Miss Low said, "And call me Tanith, for goodness sakes!"

My eyes widened, "Then how did you do legilimency?" I asked.

Tanith's eye twitched a bit for some weird reason. Meh. Lewis just stood there, looking confused.

"Ok, anyway, you guys are 'special' –"

I cut her off. "Too right we are!" I grabbed Lewis and we nodded, like gangstas, because, you know, gangstas are cool, right?

She glared at me, and I did a weird pout-and-nod thing, while leaning into the wall. Undoubtedly, I looked awesome in that moment.

All of a sudden, Jayden skipped into the hallway, whistling. I nearly had a heart attack, because, well… Jayden's _dead_ and I_ threw him into the fountain_.

Lewis however wasn't so cool about it – he started screaming his head off, and hyperventilating. Understandable reaction. Jayden tilted his head at Lewis, and asked, "What?"

"Eh.. Well... Basically Jayden, you were… well, _dead_, and we- no. Scratch that_. I _dragged your dead body into the water fountain, and Scarlett killed you. How are you _alive_?" Jayden looked taken aback for a minute.

"I can't have been dead – I'm right here, aren't I? Mind you, it could have been my brother, Jack. He looks a heck ton like me, worships you guys, and pretends to be me a lot." He said, as if he were a perfectly normal explanation. Which it wasn't.

But that did explain why Jack didn't know which way the bike shed was.

Tanith looked at Jayden. "I sense it on you too..." She muttered, mysteriously. Jayden turned to me with a confused expression on his face. "Boy," She said, turning to Jayden, "think of fire..."

Well, that's a _normal _request.

And that was when Jayden's trousers suddenly caught on fire.

MentalGirl: So chappy 3 is edited, and I couldn't be bothered to post it until now, because I have three 800 word essays to complete for DT BTEC. I'm not even taking DT as GCSE, but _no,_ apparently I NEED a qualification in it, when I'm only year 9. -.- Anyways, next chapter, shall be up hopefully soon, and NutCrack gets a chance to write, as up until now, we've been editing. Well, I _say _we, but I mean her really, she's done a fantastic job, so thanks NutCrack :D

So...Now I guess I'm thinking...Where is this supposed to go? Meheh... So.. now it's time to write up my POV! XDD

~NutCrack


End file.
